villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Alpha Betas
Alpha Betas is a fraternity in Adams College who are the main antagonists in the Revenge of the Nerds series 1-3. Part 1 The president of the frat is led by Stan Gamble and Frederick W. "The Ogre" Palowaski as second in command. Their frat house was burned down from a party after they tried to lit a fire ball stunt. The Alpha Betas is the jock house or the football players. Their main supporter of the Alpha Betas is Coach Harris. Coach Harris has a winning football team is very devoted to him. They will do anything to make them happy, he even plays the fear card and bully Dean Ulich from Adams College. They can get away with anything they want. Until after their house was burned down and kicked out the freshman from the freshman dorm make them live in a gym. The freshmen had a chance to stay in a frat house who ever selects them. The only ones that the frat didn't take are Lewis Skolnick, Gilbert Lowe, Dudley "Booger" Dawson, Arnold Poindexter, Harold Wormser, Takashi Toshiro and Lamar Latrelle. They are outsiders or outcast called Nerds or geeks. The nerds were looking for a new house and found one. It was an old abandoned house they renovated and made it better. Stan Gable and his girlfriend Betty Childs saw the house and it was amazing. Stan hated those guys and his frat would do anything to get rid of them and out of Adams College. They played a few pranks to get rid of them, but it didn't affect them. Alpha Betas is in charge of the Greek Council of this college, where Stan is the president of the college. The nerds retaliate and played pranks on their own, the only way they can stop the harassment is by joining a fraternity. One fraternity finally took them that is Lambda Lambda Lambda a black fraternity and they never saw their photos is the main reasons why they didn't get rejected by them. The Tri Lambs had enough of Alpha Betas harassment and ask the greek council to stop the harassment. Since Stan Gable blocked their proposal, since the Alphas are in the council. The nerds know they won't get a fair deal if the Alphas run the greek council. The only way the tri-lambs run the greek council is by beating them in a homecoming race. The tri-lambs defeated them and elect Gilbert Lowe as the president. Betty dumps Stan and falls in love with Tri-Lambs Vice President Lewis Skolnick. But Alpha's weren't defeated for long. Until Coach Harris give them a motivational speech is to destroy their frat house and make them leave for good. It didn't stop them, until the Pep Rally where Gilbert and Lewis made an inspiration speech. Coach Harris and team tried to stop, but U.N. Jefferson and his posse from the Tri-Lamb fraternity council stopped them. Dean Ulich finally stood up to Coach Harris and the Alpha Betas. Dean Ulich was a great supporter of the Nerds in Tri-lamb. Everyone was inspired by Lewis and Gilbert speech and went over the nerd side. Dean Ulich made the Alpha Betas rebuild the nerd house and the nerds can stay in their place until it is done. The jocks live in the Gym and they were defeated and humilated by the Nerds for good. Part 2 Nerds in Paradise The Alpha betas was defeated and humiliated by the nerds in Adams College. Not by their national fraternity who wants revenge of them for humiliating them. The Tri-Lambs led by Lewis Skolnick was acting President of the fraternity while his best friend Gilbert broke his leg by playing chess. He asked Lewis to take his place. Lewis and his tri-lamb buddies are Dudley "Booger" Dawson, Arnold Poindexter and Harold Wormser at the fraternity council in Fort Lauderdale, Florida. The Alpha Betas national fraternity wants revenge on the nerds for humiliating them few years ago. This time Roger Latimer who is the new president of Alpha Betas and chairman of the regional conference. Roger takes Stan Gable's place as the new president of the chapter of the first one after being humiliated by the nerds. Roger even recruited Stan best friend Frederick W. "The Ogre" Palowaski to get rid of the nerds in the first movie. They even tried to get them to leave Fort Lauderdale. They were successful enough to get them to leave the Royal Flamingo Hotel with acting hotel Manager Buzz on their side. Buzz is a biggest supporter of the Alpha Betas. Buzz spent most of the movie sexually harassing her hotel clerk Sunny Carstairs and bullying a nerdy bellboy Stewart. So is Roger bullying them. Roger and his posse are doing whatever it takes to get rid of the nerds not out of their hotel, but out of Florida too. But doing a lot a pranks on them to leave. None of it works. Roger found a loophole to get rid of them is called Proposition 15", a rule that would require physical as well as academic standards to be met by all members of the conference. Lewis trying to make a speech about it, but no one listen to them. The tri-lambs had an idea to stop Proposition 15. Is by throwing a huge party of Hotel Coral Essex to stop Proposition 15. The party was successful. The vote was successful and Roger and his possee accepted defeat and make peace with the nerds. They even let them use their hotel suite. One rule that Roger mentioned was he proposes a bylaw stating that any fraternity found to be guilty of a crime will be expelled from the national conference and their charter revoked. Roger asked Sunny and hired a couple of girls to set them up to get their charter revoked and out of the National fraternity conference. Sunny was unaware what happened, until the cops arrested the nerds when Roger reported that his car was stolen. Sunny bailed them out, but that won't be enough to get rid of them. Roger and his posse kidnap the nerds and throw them into a deserted island so they can vote the nerds out of the conference and their fraternity. Even Ogre wanted to tell the whole world that we humiliated them and ruin him. Roger knew Ogre can't be trusted him, so they dump him into the island too. Ogre decides to switch sides once he go to know the Nerds and become friends with him. Stewart got fired by Buzz and found out the what the alpha's did. He became an honorary member of the Tri-Lambs. Roger though his plan worked, until the nerds were smart enough to know what island they are in and figure out how to get off the island. They need to get off the island and stop Roger and his posse to vote them out of the conference. The nerds succeed getting off the island and made it to the conference right on time. Lewis was about to speak and hear his side of the story about what happened. The nerds were driving an army tank they used to get off the island that belonged to Cuban Military officer that was deserted in the island. The tank was out of control and landed in the hotel pool. Roger was unfazed and he still get them to vote the nerds out of the conference. Until Sunny comes forward and told them the nerds set them up and Roger was the mastermind behind this. Roger told them it was true, it doesn't bother him because Lewis and his nerd posse are always going to be geeks and losers. Roger is always going to be popular no matter what Lewis says. Everybody member of the fraternity council favors the nerds on this one, the alpha betas can't touch them anymore since they finally stoop up to Roger and the Alpha Betas. Roger was right, Lewis can't say anything or do anything about it. But Lewis did something, he punched out Roger and threw him in the pool. The Alphas couldn't help Roger anymore neither could Ogre since he is on the Nerds side. The fraternity council favors the nerds and cheer for him. They voted Roger and his posse out of the Fraternity Council and lose their charter for good. Roger was defeated and humiliated for good. At the end of the movie, they induct Ogre as a new member of the Tri-Lambs. Part 3 Nerds the next generation Nerds and the tri lambs rule Adams college now. Everything changed since the Nerds are now more popular in Adams College thanks to Gilbert and Lewis and the tri-lambs. Stan Gable who was Adams College graduate is now a motorcycle cop. He is still bitter about the nerds and tri-lamb humiliated him and his frat back then. He still holds a huge grudge against the nerds, until he pulls over one of the nerds who was driving a car. He was unaware that one of the nerds was the nephew of his biggest rival who ruined him was Lewis Skolnick. Harold Skolnick and his friend Ira Poppus who just graduated from high school and decided go to Uncle's alma mater Adam's college. Harold went to visit his Uncle before he and Ira pledge his old fraternity. Lewis is very successful and he is the chairman of Adam's Computer Science Department and married his dream girl Betty Childs from the first movie. Lewis changed a lot and becomes a snob and a new makeover made him abandoned his nerd protocol and worse turning into selfish yuppie and goes by the name of Lou. Everything he used to stand against and become a sell-out. He lost all his old friends when he started his million dollar makeover. His nephew Harold and Ira starts visiting Lou and Lou was not thrilled to have them here. He is really disappointed that Harold and Ira are joining his fraternity instead of the Alpha Betas. Even Lewis usually forgot what they did to him and his friends. After that, Harold and Ira starts pledging the tri-lambs and they are more popular than ever with Steve Toyota who is a Korean Elvis, Malcolm Pennington III who is the president of the fraternity and the Greek council, Trevor Gulf and Judy. The Tri-Lambs accept women in this fraternity. The Alpha Betas fraternity from Adams are went down the tubes their frat was humiliated by the Nerds from the 80's humiliated them back then. The new generation of Alpha Betas want nerds to join the frat. They can raise their GPA and renovate their house. Until Orrin Price whose family was one of the founders of Adams College and was appointed Adams College Board of Regents. He named his college after his son. He even looked at the old college and seen that the Nerds rule this college. He decided to do something about it, when he saw the old Gym turning it into a computer center and his old frat the Alpha Betas went down the tubes. He even met Stan Gable who was a member of this frat. They motivated them take back the college. They vandalize the computer center. But it didn't help them. Dean Ulich who was the college dean of Adams was pro nerd retired and Price appointed Stan as the new Dean of Students. With that said, he got the Alpha Betas motivate them to terrorize the nerds. That didn't help, since the Nerds are in power and run the greek council. But the Alpha Betas fought back and took back what is theirs. Harold who is now appointed as unofficial leader of the Tri-Lambs take back what is theirs. He needed his Uncle Lewis who was the George Washington Nerds, who fought for nerds rights. Lewis told them leave will enough alone. Stan was still in love with Betty, when he lost out to Lewis from him. He even visited Lewis and Betty and become friends. They patch things up back then. He even talk too Stan who was the Dean that could stop the Alpha Betas harrassing the nerds. He lied to Lewis, that he will do what he can stop them. He didn't. Since the Tri-Lambs have no way to stop them, they might need a lawyer to help them. Maybe they could find a lawyer who was an ex-tri lamb member. They found Dudley Dawson aka Booger who wants to help and represent them. Booger was a successful ambulance chaser. Booger took this matter to court, but a Judge is Anti-Nerd and pro Alpha Betas are in favor of the Alpha Betas. Even worse comes to shove, Orrin Price frame the nerds by planting marijuana in their house and alert the police and they got arrested. Lewis been ignoring this for so long, even when Booger went to visit him and see that he change into self-hating nerd and socializing with Stan Gable who used to bully them back then. Lewis went to talk to Stan on their fishing trip, but Stan was talking to Price and ask them to take care of this incident of the Tri-Lambs and they knew they were set up. Stan showed a little remorse about what he is becoming and he didn't like the idea of Price of planting drugs to frame the Tri-Lambs. He even started to become friends with Lewis and he was their every step of the way. Stan lied to Lewis and tells him, he still a nerd and tell him to get out of his office. Lewis had enough of being this new guy he always hated and become the guy he used to be. Lewis is back as a nerd and become the man he used to be back in the 80's. First he bails out the Tri-lambs out of jail and they were happy he is back. He even used the house as a collateral to raise the bail money. After getting arrested by the cops, the Alphas took back the campus and their frat house. He even motivated the Tri-lambs to fight back against the Alpha Betas again. This time with a string of pranks and the Nerd Srike. Everybody is favoring the nerds, especially the Campus Police. Stan was to give in and tried talk to Price about surrendering. Price doesn't negotiate with nerds. He had a way to end the strike to frame Lewis Skolnick on misuse of college funds. Since Price was the one who embezzled the college funds in the first place. Betty was going to prostitute herself to get Stan to drop the charges since Lewis is innocent. He decided not to go through with it and decided to become a better person. At the court, mostly the judge sees an open and shut case since he is Anti-Nerds. Booger was questioning Stan, look like Booger was going to lose this case. Until the old Tri-Lamb from the 80's arrived. Lamar, Wormser, Takashi, Lewis's father and U.N. Jefferson are back up Lewis. Gilbert, Lewis best friend is back and they patch things up since Lewis is a nerd again. Stan knew what friends is about and tells the truth that Lewis is innocent and Price is the one who embezzled Adams College funds and planted the Marijuana in Tri-Lambs frat house. The Tri-Lambs are innocent are cleared of all charges. Judge has no choice to give and defeated, to arrest Price and drop the charges against Lewis and the Tri-Lambs. Price is arrested and the Alpha Betas lost their charter and defeated for good. Adams is back as Pro-Nerds and Stan can keep his job as Dean of Adams. They need more nerds in power. Gallery A.b. 6.jpg A.B. 4.jpg A.B. 3.jpg A.B. 2.jpg Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Arrogant Category:Organizations Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Live Action Villains Category:Abusers